Telepathic Ability, Immune or Not?
by Raea Lemon
Summary: When Sookie finds out about a rare disease spreading amongst the fangbangers, she begins to wonder if she'd be immune considering her immunity to everything else vampire. Love blooms like mad in Bon Temps causing the most unlikely pairings. Drama.
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first True Blood fan fic so I hope that it is thoroughly up to par. I'm aiming for at least 60,000 words and possibly more so if you aren't up for that then you shouldn't start reading this. This story will be slightly A/U but not too far from the original. Bear with me through grammatical errors considering that I currently have no BETA. If you want to take the position please let me know. Thanks and happy reading!

-Raea)

Chapter 1

Friendly Neighborhood Vampire

Sookie rolled over in bed, her blonde locks falling in Tara's face. The other woman swatted at them, shoving Sookie over about a foot until she tumbled unceremoniously on the floor.

"Tara!" Sookie whined groggily, crawling back onto the double bed.

"Oh, damn it, I'm sorry, Sookie! This fucking bed is too small!" Tara sat up with much difficulty, scooting until her feet hit the floor. "I'm sleeping on the couch. See you in the mornin'," she shuffled loudly down the stairs, knocking into things with 'shit's and 'damn's all the way to the inky black living room.

Sookie couldn't help but smile as she snuggled into her covers, eyes closing for hopefully the rest of the night.

Bill was teaching Jessica about self control once he'd found out about her late night escapades, explaining to Sookie that he wouldn't be able to have her over for a few nights. Sookie completely understood whether she liked it or not, and decided to invite Lafayette to spend the night with she and Tara.

Lafayette had been stepped on as Tara had made her way downstairs and was currently attempting to make his way into the bathroom to sleep in the tub. He moaned something about ignorant niggers and slammed the door behind himself, leaving Sookie to snicker quietly to herself in the dark.

She loved her friends and now that things were quieting down in Bon Temps she was beginning to enjoy herself a bit more than usual.

The next morning Sookie woke to loud knocking on her door. She slid groggily out of bed, jerked on her robe, and waddled down the stairs.

She peered out the peephole, her eyes meeting the face of an average height, muscular man with short black hair and brilliant green eyes. He looked official and she cursed herself for coming to the door in a bathrobe.

"Hello," the young man greeted her, his expression solemn. "My name is Carter Kindle. I'm with the National Vampire Medical Association. We have been informed that you are dating a vampire made in the civil war period. Is this correct?" Carter patiently awaited her answer, twidling his thumbs.

"Yes, sir," Sookie answered, her brow furrowing as she wondered what exactly this man was doing on her porch.

"Well," he began, "we have found that the vampires created in that time period have been passing along-" he paused, swatting irritably at attacking mosquitos.

"Would you like to come in?" Sookie offered, hoping that he'd decline. He nodded quickly and followed her inside, walking closely behind her into the kitchen. After offering him a seat she poured them both a cup of coffee before sitting down as well.

"As I was saying," Carter stirred his coffee absently, "we have found that these vampires are passing genes through semen and vaginal fluid into their... Mates bodies which end up in the blood stream," he squirmed uncomfortably before continuing, "these genes mutate after a time and form attachments to human DNA which cause vampire like symptoms in the infected human."

"So your telling me there is an era specific virus that is mutating human blood in vampire blood?" Sookie's eyes widened.

"Well yes, in common terms," Carter sipped his coffee.

"Wonderful," Sookie huffed, sitting back in her chair. Her hazel eyes wandered the room, contemplating her next question. "This means that I will become a vampire?"

"Not necessarily. It only causes mutations in certain people with certain blood types. That's why we need to test your blood," he pulled his medical bag onto the table, extracting alcohol pads, vials, and a rather thick needle.

"Oh, no no no no no!" Sookie stood bolt up from her chair.

"Please cooperate so that you know if you are safe, ma'am," Carter pleaded.

"I don't go for needles," Sookie shook her head with surprising vigor, stepping back a bit from the table.

"It won't hurt a bit," the young man assured her, also standing from the table.

"Can I just go to a legitimate hospital to have this little procedure done?" Sookie swallowed hard.

"If you wish," Carter nodded, tucking away his medical supplies.

"Great. I think it's time for you to go now," she ushered him toward the door, opened it, shoved him out, and shut it with unnecessary vigor.

After locking herself in she went to wake Tara, shaking the woman until her eyes popped open.

"What the hell?" Tara yawned out, sitting up slowly.

"We need to talk. I have a problem."

(Hope you enjoyed. It's a bit shorter than I intended for the first chapter but they will get longer as I go on. Please review. -Raea)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Boss Man

Sookie ran her fingers over the soft leather of Bill's couch, eyes examining every little detail in the design on the cashmere throw. It was nearly midnight and she knew he should be back by now, but in an attempt to keep her mind off of it she was finding things to look at.

Bill had taken Jessica out to Fangtasia so she could date Hoyt. In his opinion supervised courting was still the right way to go about things and he refused to let his 'daughter' do anything else. After all she was only seventeen. Sookie had tried to talk him into letting her go by herself but he insisted that she was too young. She couldn't argue with him when he gave her that look of disapproval. It was a lost cause.

After about thirty minutes she heard the car pull up and doors slam, footsteps up the stairs following. She perked up, excited to see Bill for the first time in days, but Jessica and Hoyt were alone as they walked into the foyer.

"Where's Bill?" Sookie inquired, furrowing her brow as the two took a seat next to her.

"He got into a fight with Eric and told us to take the car back here," Jessica explained, rolling her eyes.

"Oh Jesus," Sookie growled, rolling her eyes along with the redhead. "What happened?"

"It had something to do with Pam. I think she was talking about you," she grabbed the bottled blood Sookie had waiting for Bill and took a long swig.

"Do you want me to go back and see if things are okay?" Hoyt offered, earning a shake of the head from Sookie.

"No. I'll go. You two stay here and please don't get into trouble. Just watch the TV I had installed," Sookie begged before standing, retrieving the car keys, and heading out to get her fiancée. He always managed to get himself in some sort of trouble when he went to Fangtasia. Now that Sookie thought about it she was curious as to why he took Jessica and Hoyt to a place like that in the first place. It was trashy, dark, and had provocative dancing. It wasn't acceptable for a teenage girl and her boyfriend.

The only answer was that he had _wanted _to get information with Eric. Perhaps he knew something about this strange disease that was going around. Sookie was sure that if she'd been contacted that Bill had as well. They were talking to all of the vampires and their humans. All of this was getting a little too much for Sookie as she drove at record speed toward the nightclub, eyes steady on the road.

She pulled up fifteen minutes later, spotting Bill and Eric outside arguing furiously. Climbing out of the driver's seat she attempted to get Bill's attention by beeping the horn, but he didn't even bother to look over. His eyes were firmly locked with the tall blond.

"Hey!" Sookie called, attracting Eric who zoomed over to her car.

"What are you doing here?" he spat, quickly joined by an angry Bill.

"I-I was coming for Bill. He didn't have a way home," Sookie defensively stuck out her chest, attempting to look more ferocious than she really was.

"Stop the act," Eric rolled his icy eyes, "That stupid little redhead and her redneck sent you over here."

"She is not stupid and Hoyt is… Well he is a redneck but-"

"Sookie, get back in the car," Bill interjected. "I'll join you in just a moment."

"That's right," Eric gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Shut up, Eric," Sookie sneered, sliding back inside the car. She slammed the door shut and watched the men argue for another ten minutes before Bill finally got in the car, slamming the door just as she had.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked as she pulled out, heading for the highway.

"Have you been visited by the Vampire Association?" Bill licked his lips, anger flooding through him.

"Yes. They told me about that disease… I was going to go get tested tomorrow. I just wanted to talk to you first," Sookie answered quietly, almost afraid to speak when he was like this.

"There's no need," Bill glowered. "It's too late."

"What?" Sookie turned to glance at him before looking back at the road.

"You've got it," he stated plainly, stomping his foot to rid his leg of a fly.

"How the hell do you know?" she spat defensively. He wasn't a doctor.

"That's what I went to talk to Eric about. There's no avoiding it. If we've had sex, which we have, then you would have it. It's a one time thing."

"Well what if I'm immune to it like the glamour and such," Sookie inquired, trying desperately to avoid believing she had this disease.

"You aren't. You are still human, telepath or not. It may affect you differently than others though, and that's why we need to take you to a specialist in Tennessee," Bill swatted at the fly, smashing it unceremoniously against the window.

"Tennessee?" she exclaimed, eyeing him as if he had three heads.

"Yes. Tennessee. It's not that difficult," he answered smartly, earning a smack on the arm.

"Don't talk to me like I'm common," she growled, pulling into the drive of his enormous home.

"I apologize," he rubbed the place she'd swatted, pretending that it hurt.

The two headed into the house, both thinking about symptoms, ways to make things better, and how much they both hated sex at the moment.

Jessica was on the couch asleep, Hoyt holding her under a blanket. Sookie gave a small smile at the two, handing Hoyt the remote before she headed upstairs.

"Make sure she's under the house by four," Bill shot Hoyt a disapproving glare before jogging up the stairs after his fiancée. Sookie had sun-proofed the bedroom and hallway so Bill could sleep with her during the day. It hadn't been difficult. All she had to do was tape ten sheets of black construction paper over all of the windows and then insulate it with cotton for stuffing pillows and a layer of duct tape. Neither the heat, nor the rays reached any part of the room. She flicked on a light and stripped down, leaving a pile of clothing on the floor at the end of the massive bed. She walked into the bathroom, Bill close behind her.

"Can I take a bath?" Sookie glared at him from the tub, turning on the steaming water.

"Can I join you?" Bill tilted his head a bit, giving her a small smile. She melted and nodded, pulling up her curls into a tight bun so they wouldn't get wet.

He stripped down and climbed in with her, he at one end and her at the other.

"Okay. So what kind of symptoms should I be experiencing?" Sookie licked her lips, sinking further into the tub. Bill took up one of her feet, massaging the sore appendage under the water.

"Sensitivity to light, intense sense of smell, mood swings, cravings for blood, and… Pregnancy has been found," Bill uttered the last bit under his breath.

"What? I didn't catch the last part," her eyes widened.

"Pregnancy," he confirmed.

"What the fuck?" Sookie rarely cursed but when she was taken aback she tended to let one or two ugly words slip. This was one of those moments where she couldn't hold back, completely and utterly dumbfounded. "But you're dead! How the hell can you get me pregnant?"

"I don't know," Bill shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes averting to the foot he was working on. 

"Look at me, Bill Compton!" she commanded. They locked eyes, hers filled with fire. "I can't get pregnant right now. We aren't even married!"

"We will be. Would a baby be that bad?" he gave her an innocent expression.

"Don't give me that, Bill. We aren't having sex until we're married," Sookie shook her head defiantly, "It just isn't happening until I have a wedding band on this finger," she held up her hand, pointing to her ring finger.

"Fine," Bill nodded, a little put out. He would deal.

(Please Review! –Raea)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sticking It To The Man

"So you're sayin' that this random dude came up to your front door and wanted to test your blood for some crazy disease?" Tara took a deep breath after that jumbled sentence.

"Pretty much, yeah," Sookie nodded her confirmation and took a short sip of tea.

"That's some crazy shit, girl. He could be some crazy person trying to get blood out of naïve white girls in bathrobes! Why the hell did you let him in the house, Sook?" Tara exclaimed, eyes wide at her best friend.

"Yeah, Sookie, people is crazy around these parts," Lafayette leaned back in his chair, picking his teeth absently.

"That's right," Tara agreed, shifting slightly.

Sookie examined her nails, chewing on her lower lip, "This mess is so..."

"Crazy?" Tara offered.

"Yeah," Sookie laughed nervously. "I'm just worried that I'll start to get sick... Or maybe the disease will affect me differently than other people. I mean, they can't glamor me like they do others. I can't read their thoughts... Maybe that means I'll die from this."

"Or maybe you don't have nothin' to worry about," Lafayette interjected, offering Sookie a stern expression. "This man could have been some crazy moron."

"Or he could be what he said he is. Bill knew about this disease. He said I could get... _Pregnant._" Sookie stood from her chair, shoving it under the table with unnecessary force. "I'll have to go to the hospital whether Bill wants me to or not," she let a heavy sigh pass her lips and headed off to get dressed.

Later that day, Sookie found herself on a hospital bed with the covers pulled up around her chin. She was awaiting the results of four tests and was not very excited about reviewing the outcome.

She was thankful that she didn't tell Bill where she was going. Usually she would just cave in whenever he told her what to do for the sake of her own 'safety', but this was something she had to do. She couldn't just let it go.

"Miss Stackhouse?" A soft, feminine voice called from the doorway. Sookie turned her head to see a beautiful little blond with an hourglass figure holding a chart a few feet away.

"Yes?" She sat up, chewing her lip.

"You're not pregnant. But you are infected. I'm afraid you and your vampire are going to have to start using condoms and possibly hormonal birth control until we can come up with a cure," she took a seat on the edge of Sookie's bed, her green eyes sparkling with sympathy.

"But how does it work? He's dead. So wouldn't that mean that his sperm are dead too?" Sookie furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Yes. This disease starts to run through your bloodstream and once the sperm is introduced to your body it reanimates."

"Zombie-sperm?" Sookie gawked.

"Technically, yes. The fetuses that have been produced appear to be perfectly normal human children but each of them have tested positive to a severe allergy to the sun. They will never walk in daylight," the doctor frowned, "I suggest you keep up with your birth control."

Sookie nodded, her heart sinking as the doctor exited the room. Her chance to have a child with Bill would be quite slim considering the doctors frowned upon vampire/human procreation.

BBBB

"I told you I would send you to a specialist in Tennessee! Why don't you listen?" Bill paced back and forth in front of Sookie who was perched at the edge of his bed.

"I wanted to do this by myself. I don't need you to protect me from everything, Bill!" She scowled, her eyes flickering down to her lap.

"Yes, you do," with vampire-speed he knelt in front of her, "Sookie, there are dangerous people out there. You have to be careful."

"You're dangerous but I trust you," Sookie argued, locking eyes with him.

He appeared hurt for only about a second before he sped forward, pinning her down on the bed. She squirmed beneath him, eyes wide.

"Get off!" She squealed.

"I am dangerous. But not nearly as dangerous as many other vampires. It would take nothing for them to rape you into oblivion. To suck you dry. To kill you. Or turn you. You have to trust my judgement," he murmured, eyes locked with hers.

She nodded quickly, "Okay. Okay, fine."

He kissed her passionately, releasing his grip on her wrists to slide his hands down her body in exploration. He always adored how smooth and warm she was. Her body conformed to him, gave into his every desire with the simplest of touches.

Sookie arched into her lover, eyes fluttering closed as she responded to his caresses. She could feel his cool skin dipping underneath her sundress to probe under her panties. She froze.

"Bill... Condoms," she whispered, her hand patting out at the bed for her purse.

"No," he hissed, his fangs dropping as he dipped his fingers inside of her, testing her wetness.

She let out a throaty moan, "Billllll... Condoms. Now."

With a growl he snatched her purse, ripped off the paper to a condom, a tore off his pants, rolling the offending latex over his massive erection.

"You're getting birth control tomorrow."

(Sorry guys.. It's been a long time. I started another story and kind of abandoned this one. No worries. I'm paying attention to this again!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Spoiler alert! If you haven't been watching the current or last season (2010 and '11) of True Blood then you will see a couple of spoilers in this chapter. Thanks for reading!)

Chapter 4

Please Don't Eat That!

Eric was usually the type of vampire to be quiet, calm, and decisive. Tonight, however, he was hunting. Fairy hunting.

Sookie may not have known what she was, but Bill and Eric did. Bill, who had originally set out to procure Sookie for the queen, was now falling in love with the little light source. How touching. And how wonderful it must be to drink only a bit of her blood and be able to walk into the light.

Eric wanted some.

So here he was, storming through the woods at two o'clock in the morning in search of said telepath, his eyes ablaze with hunger. He hadn't fed in hours, his taste buds locked on all things fairy. Bill had warned him to stay away but Sookie was too beautiful, too enticing. He couldn't resist.

Finally Eric spotted the little house he'd been searching for. There were no lights on inside but the car was parked in the drive, sign that Sookie was snuggled up in bed asleep.

He climbed the stairs, fangs dropping as soon as he'd smelled her. That orchid perfume was intoxicating. He had to get closer.

Suddenly a hand clasped around his upper arm. Eric spun, sneering at the shorter man behind him, "What?"

"I told you to stay away," Bill glared.

Eric rolled his eyes and ran his tongue over his fangs, "I'm hungry and I can smell her from Fangtasia."

"No you can't," Bill scoffed, his own fangs clicking down.

"What is the harm in just a drink? Just once. I'd never touch her again," Eric knew he was lying but he had to try. Bill might just be stupid enough to go for it.

"You know that isn't true. As soon as you feed from her you will lose control. You'll drain her. I will not allow it," Bill shook his head firmly.

Eric folded his arms over his chest in defiance, "You don't own her. She has the right to make her own decisions."

"Oh, and you honestly think she's going to just allow you to waltz in and drink her blood? She doesn't even know what she is, Eric. She despises you as well. You have an ice cube's chance in hell," Bill and Eric both turned their heads at the sound of a door opening.

"What am I, Bill?" Sookie stepped outside in her nightgown, eyes watering. "What are you talking about?"

Bill scowled at Eric and swept past him, pulling Sookie into the house. He slammed the door in Eric's face.

Eric, who was now irritable, zoomed off to hunt while the lovebirds cooed. He wanted to vomit.

"Sookie, you must understand that I haven't told you anything because I am trying to protect you. Once you know what you are... You will be in danger. You're already in danger. This is why I didn't want you to go to the hospital," Bill began, trying to save his own skin before he revealed the truth to Sookie.

She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Just stop the bull crap. What am I, Bill?"

He took an unecessary breath before lowering his eyes to their clasped hands, "You are a fairy."

Sookie stopped crying immediately, arched a brow, and let out a nervous laugh, "I'm a what?"

"You're a fairy, Sookie."

She frowned, "I'm a fairy? How fucking lame!"

Bill snorted with laughter before going straight-faced at the look Sookie gave him.

"It's not funny."

Bill snorted once more, unable to control himself before letting out a sigh, collecting himself, and putting on a straight-business face.

"The seriousness of this condition must be approached with maturity, Sookie. You must understand the gravity of your situation," he took her hands in his, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"What? Tell me?" She seemed extremely curious. This curiosity could be a good thing, as far as Bill saw it.

"You are a fairy, which means that you have special properties in your blood," he started, "Vampires want your blood more than any other human; any other animal."

Sookie cocked her head to the side, "Why? What's so special about fairy blood?"

He took a deep breath, eyes falling to their clasped hands which set an overly dramatic atmosphere, "Because, Sookie, your blood can make us walk in the light."

"What? My blood is a cure? But you're still a vampire and you've had my blood," she furrowed her brow in utter confusion.

"No, it isn't a cure. The effects last only a few minutes, depending on how much one drinks," he explained.

Her hands flew up to cover either side of her neck, "Bill... I don't want to be vampire food anymore."

He shook his head, "I won't take advantage of you. I think I've made that very clear. But you must not let anyone else know of your... Power. It might be abused."

She nodded, sitting back and gradually allowing her hands to fall to her lap as she absorbed this new information.

BBBB

"And how am I supposed to do that?... Yes... I realize that but-... No... Yes... Oh, for baby Jesus' sake! I want a case of Tru Blood. Now!... I already gave you my address. Okay. Thank you," Sookie rolled her eyes and slammed the phone down on the receiver.

She'd been arguing with the same receptionist for at least an hour about why she needed Tru Blood. She tried explaining that it was for her boyfriend. When this didn't seem to sway the woman she told her that she was a vampire and she had run out.

Truth be told, Sookie didn't want to go and buy a six pack from the corner store. She knew that Bill would need some blood in the evening and she honestly didn't feel like offering up her neck tonight. What he'd told her had really shaken her up more than she let on.

Suddenly there was a hard knocking at the door. Sookie started, eyes wide. This had her jumpier than a frog. She stood and walked briskly to the front door, slinging it open.

"I'm kind of busy- Oh, Tara. Come on in," she forced a smile.

Tara followed the blond into her home and shut the door behind herself, heading for the living room.

"What you been up to, Sook?" Tara took a seat on the couch and flicked on the television.

Sookie frowned, "Not much. Just sitting around."

Tara raised a brow, "It ain't like Sookie Stackhouse to sit around all day. You usually clean something that doesn't really need the cleanin'."

Sookie smirked, "Yeah, well I don't really feel like doing much today."

Tara gave a bit of a nod and leaned back, "Sookie, I slept with Sam."

Sookie gawked, "W-what? Again?" Her eyes were wide, face twisted in disgust.

"I got drunk. Drunk as a fucking skunk. And I don't remember it happening. I woke up this mornin' stark naked next to Sam. Got outta there as fast as possible, though," she took a swig of the beer she'd brought in with her.

"Tara.. I don't know what to say," Sookie looked just as shocked as she had the first time Tara and Sam slept together. They just didn't fit, in Sookie's opinion.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," Tara stood and headed for the door, "I'll see you later."

Sookie went to follow her. As soon as the door slammed Sookie knew she'd messed up. Tara always listened to her vampire problems but Sookie rarely gave much help when it came to Tara's escapades.

She would have to be a better friend.

(Please review.)


End file.
